Shokugeki no Souma: Ignition Point
by loweel
Summary: Souma and Erina are almost 3 years old after all the incidents of the 2 year, both began to develop feelings for each other. Discretely and slowly they began a relationship. But almost a year later their relationship is still a secret, will they advance or regress in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**That day was like any other, plain and ordinary, full of tasks to do, papers to sign, meetings to go, but something unexpected happened. Or rather, everything that is unexpected is common with it...**_

Somewhere in the huge territory of Tootsuki, in a neat and elegant room with high quality furniture, there is a figure reading and signing papers tirelessly at hours, this room was of the director, the recent and youngest in history, Nakiri Erina.

Even though it was a tiring job and being very young, the quality of her tasks was no doubt to anyone, however, as everyone in the world has a weakness. But hers was an incalculable variable.

As she continued to sign papers, a figure entered through the front door without even hitting her.

"Erina" the voice echoed through the room until it reached her.

Normally she'd treat anyone else with indifference, plus a few exceptions like Hisako, Alice, Meet among other people, but the person in front of her was not just an exception but something beyond that.

"Souma, how many times have I told you not to call me so Erina so openly without looking if we are alone" Erina replied quickly with anger.

"Ah .. Why do we even have to hide this relationship? There's nothing too much, really everyone knows you've always been in love with me, "Souma said with a sly grin on her face.

Erina looked at the young man in a superior way "Never! Is not that the opposite, dear? "

 _This woman … teasing me_

Erina keeps saying calmly "We are not hiding our relationship, only prevented it from being public, after all this would bring much rebound and I do not know if you would survive with almost all the men of the culinary world looking at you"

Giving a pause for a moment as if thinking, Erina lowers her voice and says "As we are entering 3 years and we have almost a year in this relationship, I think we can make it public ... .. What do you think?"

Souma had a face of amazement, not only because of the phrase, but for an idea that he had at that moment "Erina, let's have a Shokugeki "

"What? Can not you see I'm talking about us now? What is the use of it now. We know you're going to lose" Erina replied with a tone of anger in her voice and firmness.

"You'll see. If I win, I want to ask you a question and you have no right to refuse and you must be completely honest. If you lie, I'll know. Or rather all..." Souma said, but the voice lowered in that last part.

Erina asks indifferently "When will I win?"

"If you 'win' Souma corrected."

"The next time I challenge my father you will be one of the jurors. What's up?" Souma said with a smile that only grew on her face.

 _You played so low this time_... Erina thought.

"Okay, but the result is clear and then you do not feel affected with me" Erina said with a blank face.

"Only if you win" said Souma,

"when I win" Erina replied with a single affectionate smile, after all the only one who leaves her that way was him.

"We'll see" said Souma, sitting on the couch and staring at her headmistress.

"Theme?" Asked Erina.

"You know, anything since you have it on your plate" Souma said.

 _ **That day, I did not know why this idiot challenged me, if I had known before, I do not think I would have accepted it so easily. Although in the end, I ...**_

"Like the last Shokugeki we have a legendary battle, on one side the challenger, Yukihira Souma, our first seat and who has performed many miracles in these 2 years so many that everyone should know some. Today, he will challenge our director, Nakiri Erina. "

"Today's theme is egg, their only limitation is that their plate has this ingredient, the rest they have complete freedom. The stakes are somewhat peculiar, if Yukihira Souma wins Nakiri Erina should answer a question from him without any hesitation and obviously must be honest. On the other hand, if she wins she will have the right to be sworn in a certain match that Yukihira Souma will do against someone else. "

While this echoed throughout the stadium, people were wondering why this particular bet was, after all, worth a shokugeki to be sworn in from another game? How good it must be for what language of god did he want to participate and who should he be to rival the first seat?

On the other hand, people did not exactly understand what the purpose was in case he won. Meanwhile, the other seats and friends more familiar with the pair exchanged glances, they understood who the person was against Souma would fight for Erina to be sworn, could only be one, the father of Souma and ex-second, Joichiro Yukihira (Learn). However, some understood Yukihira's desire to win from Nakiri, but they could not understand his prize if he won.

"Does anyone understand why Yukihira-kun did this?" Alice said perplexed.

"No" said Megumi.

"No" Hisako said.

"No" said Aldini brothers.

In the end, almost all of them answered no, but some more peculiar ones like Ishiki, Hayama and Kurokiba had a look of surprise.

"As expected from Souma-kun, we are always surprised" Ishiki said with a smile on his face.

"How audacious" Hayama and Kurokiba in unison, with a slight tone of surprise.

"Hayama-kun, Ryou-kun did you understand why he did it?" Said Alice hoping to get some explanation.

"Well, just wait and you will understand," Hayama said with a hint of excitement in her voice, but remaining calm.

"How is it?" Alice's voice calms, now with little anger.

"Ojou, it's best to wait. It will become clearer and more surprising" Kurokiba said nonchalantly as always, but there was a small joy in his voice that was barely noticeable.

"Hum! Okay I'll wait. If nothing happens, you should tell me." Alice snorted and calmed down.

Nakiri Erina was waiting for the start of Shokugeki looking at the great lost audience in thoughts.

"Yo, Nakiri" Souma said with a smile.

"Yukihira, have you prepared psychologically for your defeat?" Said Erina normally.

"Nakiri, you do not know what will happen this time. Things may be different" Souma said, staring at her, but her gaze held an arousal that burned like a flame.

"Glad you're getting on so well," a voice sounded from afar, but it was familiar to both of them.

Looking back, there were 3 figures familiar to the duo. The first was incredibly large and muscular with huge gray hair and red eyes that resembled a demon, Nakiri Senzaemon. The second was equally the first, but his hair was too short, it was Doujima Gin, a former first-seat. The third is a teacher known to many students and a recognized figure in the Gourmet world, Roland Chapelle.

"Obviously we would not miss it at all" Gin smiled at the pair.

"I definitely hope to see how far you've taken your cooking," Chapelle completed.

The three judges went to their proper places to announce the beginning of a moment that would remain in everyone's mind and some considered epic.

"The time limit is one hour. Let that shokugeki begin!"

 _ **On that day, unbelievably, for the first time...**_

"That was a unanimous decision by the judges"

"3-0"

"The Winner is ..."

 _ **If I could go back that day, I ...**_

""Yukihira Souma "

"O-What? A total victory?" Said Erina in surprise.

In the history of this pair, already hear times that Souma has won, she already hears Erina won, but Souma never won with a perfect victory.

The young redhead closed his hands in some sort of celebration "That! Finally!"

Amidst the shouting and palms that did not look like they were going to have an end to the two competitors, Erina began to walk to the judges "Was there such a big difference in our dishes?" Still half incredulous.

Doujima Gin replied with a smile on his face looking at this situation "Not necessarily, essentially the dishes have the same level"

"Huh? So..." leaving Erina confused.

"However, there was one small factor that made a huge difference in the end" he continued.

"What would it be?" Erina asked seriously curious about the factor that brought her defeat.

"Well, the best person to answer that is not me. Ask yourself "

Erina walked toward the redhead as he looked at her with a face of joy never done before.

"Yukihi-"

"Erina."

Her expression changed from curious and determined to one of amazed and slightly flushed.

"You missed it, time for me to win my prize" Souma continued, approaching her with small steps.

"Okay, okay, but what-" She would have talking, but a finger sealed her lips. Causing a rosy coloring on her cheeks and an astonishment in the audience to see this scene. It definitely seemed like the real show would start now.

All the excitement and excitement of the audience that was a second ago was ceased the moment Erina stopped talking, or rather hindered.

Removing the finger and facing the blonde Souma makes a reminder "Remember: Only the truth" She just nods.

At that moment all that was heard was their voices, no one dared to make any kind of noise and even the whole environment behaved in the same way, it was as if the world stopped and only Erina and Souma could move, despite the first having entering a state that could not speak, but still moved.

"Erina, date me." Souma's voice was normal, not too loud or too low, but it seemed as though his volume was capable of breaking glass because of the effect it caused. The whole audience, still waiting for the unfolding of the situation, went mad.

"W-W-WWHHAATTT? ! ?" countless people simply responded without even thinking.

"I'm speechless, at that moment, something incredible happened. Our first seat is being asked by our dating director, the heir of the Nakiri. Did he dig his grave or ...? "

Meanwhile, in the audience, specifically the friends of that pair.

"W-WHAATT!?" Almost all, with a few exceptions. Everyone present had their faces changed in the same second.

"Youth! How wonderful! "Obviously, Ishiki.

"Wonderful? I think he's finishing his youth with it" Daigo comments.

"Has this Yukihira finally broken his head?" Yoshino said.

"What was that? Does he want to turn the enemy of half the culinary world or become a joke?" Takumi said with a certain tone of concern.

"Has he finally reached the peak of his madness?" Marui said. Ibusaki, Takumi, Megumi and all the others somehow agreed to this argument. On the other hand….

"Wow! This Yukihira! How brave! This is definitely epic! I can not lose a single detail ... I need a recording of this" Alice totally happy with the development of the situation.

Hayama, Kurokiba and Ishiki even knowing the intentions were a little surprised at how fast and straight he was to the point.

Now what everyone wanted to know was what Nakiri Erina would do, but ... She was…. Stop? Paralyzed In short? It looked like a computer that burned down and stopped working. It was visible that it was red and that perhaps his body temperature had increased so much that smoke was coming out of his head.

Souma on the other hand had a smile on her face enjoying the fun of that reaction. And incredibly, he forgot the audience and just focused on the girl in front of him.

"H-huu-huuaaa" The only letters that came out of her mouth did not even form a sentence.

To the other students it seemed that she was thinking about the proposal and so she was silent, but that was not the case.

"So? Is not it time to make this information public?" Souma's voice sounded to her. However, it seemed that she had entered a state that could not process anything that happened. At that moment, he predicted that after this was over he would have to hear complaints and innumerable questions from her and others.

Watching this, Souma came to a conclusion, as the way she was, nothing would happen.

Taking slow steps toward him he stared at her, and diminished their distance. Until the apparent paralyzed Nakiri Erina started to move again when she felt a small shock. The young man's lip was pressed against hers, which he brought back, but it seemed she forgot where they were, as if it were automatic, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

The public, silent until now, has gone mad again.

"HUUUAAAAAAAA !" Whistles, palms, people screaming without stopping after this action.

When Erina realized what had happened, she pushed Souma away and her lips parted, but the sight in front of the young man was wonderful, a young girl totally red and ashamed of the situation she was in.

"MY GOD ! THAT'S HISTORY! TOTALLY WITHOUT PRECEDENTS! IT IS INCREDIBLY DARING, YUKIHIRA SOUMA "

However, for those two who were facing each other.

"Okay, now everyone knows" Souma says with a little giggle.

"B-BUT ... YOU could have done it in a more discreet way" replies Erina red.

"True, but so I have an incredible view of you. Not to mention that I wanted to have a Shokugeki against yourself. Two for one. Not bad, in fact, very well thinking. Hahaha!"

This giggle cost a series of punches in the belly that made him lose his breath for a while. Calming down and looking at the audience and thinking about what would come from now.

Giving a sigh and breathing "Do what, already happened. Come on, Souma. I believe we will be bombarded with questions now"

Laughing slightly of the situation and they walk towards the exit ...

"Ok, Erina "

...Hand in hand

As long as they leave, their closest friends.

"Hey! How well they do it! There's something about it ... But it was worth it. Come on people, we have an interrogation to do! "Said Alice with great joy at what happened.

However, everyone was completely curious to know how and when this really started. Of course there were some individuals who knew this, but kept silent so they did not become the source of Alice.

"Let's enjoy the night staff! Today we are going to party for these two! ON THE ROAD TO THE DORM! "Ishiki announcing to everyone

"YYEAAAHHH ! "

"Souma"

"What?"

"What was the ingredient that made our dishes so different?"

"Haahaa! That ... Well ... .. "

"Speak... If not ... "

"Okay, okay. Well, it was a tip from my father, or rather, the first time I spoke was Asahi Know ... .. "

 _ **... I would not change anything**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

Se você sabe português tem a versão original que é em português na SpiritFanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário Loweel e o nome da história é Shokugeki no Souma: Ponto de ignição.

* * *

 _ **After a great scene that the... us? He caused it all. But obviously, things did not calm down so easily ...**_

Two hours after Souma Shokugeki and Erina in which the couple were officially formed and the world knew of their existence, the generation together with Ishiki headed to the Kyokuseiryo dormitory to celebrate the joining of two great friends.

"LET'S CELEBRATE !" Ishiki shouting.

"YYEEEAHHH !" everyone shouted.

Only in a few minutes were Sakaki's juices, or rather his prototypes that would be used as experiments on his friends in the dormitory, while Fumio prepared something for this party and Ishiki ...

"Let's celebrate and enjoy this youth"

... naked, just with an apron.

"We definitely can not start without this" Souma commented.

"Really, that brings a lot of impact" Takumi commented.

Ikumi and Hisako thought together _what kind of impact?_

"Kanpai" everyone present.

While everyone was talking and enjoying the inevitable that sooner or later would happen, it began. Souma, Takumi, Hayama and Kurokiba were talking while they ate and drank.

"Hey, Yukihira." Hayama started.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me how you got it?"

"What?" Souma with that usual comic face.

"Do not be misunderstood now. You and Nakiri "Takumi entering the conversation.

"I also want to know. Spit it out "Kurokiba showing interest.

Souma looked at them and closed her eyes as if thinking.

"Well... Kind of happened, even if you ask me, I do not know exactly when it started."

"Haaaa !?" Takumi, Kurokiba and Hayama.

"... Whenever we met she had an enmity for me and when we talked she acted as superior ... During the training for the regiment de cuisine we always discussed. Well, you saw what the last Shokugeki was like ... "

" ... but who would think it would end like this. Hahhaa "

" That's what we want to know, Yukihira. "

" But even though we're arguing today, things do not change. "

" But if something changed- "

" That meatloaf is good! "Takumi impressed with Fumio's level

" Really, but I ... "Souma starting

" ... would do better "the four talking at the same time.

"AHH ! You!? "Souma starting the inevitable.

"COME ON, A SHOW, DAMN YOU!" Kurokiba placing the band.

"The need to scream?" Takumi commenting.

"WHAT YOU SAY, IDIOT?"

A vein appeared in Hayama's head. "Let's get it done, though we know who will win..."

"... I" the four of them together. The quartet was a little more irritated and motivated by that last word.

For the remains of their mates who are enjoying the evening they looked at the quartet out towards the kitchen.

"They've started ..." Ikumi commenting.

"Til they took a while ..." Tadokoro.

"Only 10 minutes ..." Ibusaki.

"That which is to enjoy the youth" Ishiki dancing only with apron.

"But ..."

"... their conversation ..."

"... is interesting."

Sato, Daigo and Yoshino completed each other's speech and then they all turned to the person who was calmly enjoying the food elegantly.

When she noticed "What was it?"

"Hey, Erinacchi"

"huh?" Uncomfortable with the stares directed at her.

"You and Yukihira." Erina froze and her face began to dye a pink color, because she did not want to talk about it.

"Nothing much, we're just in a relationship ..." She tried to say it convincingly, but the last part made her lower her voice and the heat on her cheeks increase.

 _Oh My God, is it so hard to say that ?_

Now she did not look like the Ice Queen or God's tongue, let alone the director of Toutsuki, she was simply a passionate and embarrassed girl having a conversation about romance with her friends.

"My dear cousin, how about you tell us how it began?" Alice throwing gasoline into the fire.

"..."

"..."

Erina looked at them and closed her eyes by placing her hand to try to hide her red face and stood in that position for half a minute as if she were thinking. Then he removed his hands and looked at them with a blank face as if searching for an answer, his cheeks no longer reddening.

"I have no idea"

"Hhaaa !?" Everyone present.

"How you dont know?"

"I do not know mean I do not know. That commoner the first time we met he treated me like he was a normal person, made some funny and still served me that dish with that arrogant face ... and still wanted me to say it was tasty ? "

From a reddish expression to an expressionless one and now one that meant anger.

"And still in the regiment de cuisine, what a story _I was going to gain from you_ that he did in the end. Every time he comes up with a crazy idea. He should know his place "

 _Uah ! Yukihira ..._ everyone thought that this couple's complicated dynamics.

"There is no teamwork for him and me ... But things have been improving"

"ohhhh" a chorus of colleagues.

"But nakiri-san, why the Yukihira?" Ryoko curious.

Nakiri opened his mouth to say something when ...

"Hey guys" everyone looked at the source of the voice that was Souma.

"We need judges."

"Well, now, let's see this competition?" Ishiki headed into the kitchen. Eventually, everyone went to the kitchen to look at the chaos that had happened between these four.

Nakiri Erina only sighed in relief for not answering the question she had asked, since she did not want to be more ashamed of what she had already been tonight.

"Will not Tadokoro-san?"

"H-H-Yes" Accompanying her with who was following everyone.

Tadokoro looked at Erina's back and remembered an occasion.

 _"What would be your ideal kind of man, Erinacchi?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Someone who is sincere with your cooking ..."_

 _"... Someone who will never forget his purpose and move on ..."_

 _"... A little warmed, but still wonderful ..."_

 _"... Someone who always exceeds my expectations ..."_

 _"... so that I can respect"_

At that moment Tadokoro thought _**that time**_ _**she did not notice, but the man she described is exactly the ...**_

After some time, they saw a battle of large scales among the elite of the ten.

"Mine is better!"

"IT's MINE!"

"Because it has to be screaming Kurokiba?"

"Hold the judges!"

Souma, Kurokiba, Takumi and Hayama respectively talking about his _victory_ over the other. So they did not notice the stares toward them until Yoshino "Hey, did not they want judges?"

"Hey, who wants-" Souma was going to continue when she heard a little noise behind him.

He looked back to see a blonde with a fictional purple gaze toward him.

"Hey, when-" He would comment when she managed to get one of the dishes he made for the judges without him seeing.

"Yukihira-kun, the idea of a burst of aroma was good, the sauce matched very well with the bear meat you used, the batter was also made different from the usual way using..."

She continued describing her dish, her ingredients, its positive aspects, until reaching the negatives and speaking everything in a broader and more specific way than it had, always maintaining the posture.

"... so this dish is not on my level."

A flame lit up in Souma when he heard that phrase, that was one of the things he liked best about her. The ability she had to motivate him to cook, this rivalry is fundamental in this relationship and especially the pleasure he had when he finally gets her to say _it._

"Haa !? Wait here Nakiri, I'll make this ball even better, _the metalball style Yukihira Mk II_ coming out "

The other colleagues who were watching the couple while one criticized and the other became even more motivated by each criticism as they thought of _this relationship ... it's too complicated._

Tadokoro looked at this scene and gave a small smile.

 _ **... or Souma.**_

But Tadokoro herself did not realize that an Italian kept staring at her when she was smiling.

While Ishiki and Ibusaki joined as judges and Erina passed to the next and repeated the process for the trial.

"But stopping to think ..." Alice speaking loudly.

"... how did Hayama-kun and Ryo-kun know what Yukihira-kun would do?"

At that moment, Souma, Hayama and Kurokiba froze for a moment and a drop of sweat dripped down on their heads.

"Really" Yoshino remembering a few hours ago.

Everyone looked at Hayama and Kurokiba.

"Good…. That…. It was..." Kurokiba as he was without the bandana was in 'calm' mode which includes talking slowly that caught everyone's attention.

Souma took advantage of this moment and looked at the pair that was mentioned passing the message _what you did?_

Hayama returned her gaze, answering _nothing._

Souma again sending a look at the pair _then resolves._

"We'll even be surprised Alice" Hayama interrupted Kurokiba.

"What do you mean?" Alice put her finger to her lip, trying to find an answer.

"We thought he would win and use the bet to make Nakiri Erina talk that his food was hot since she could only speak the truth to a Shokugeki."

Alice blinked and clapped both hands "Makes sense."

Everyone shook their heads, because it was the most likely to occur and what happened was a possibility that would only happen in a parallel world that somehow happened in that.

The trio gave a slight sigh ... until Souma paralyzed ...

"Souma-kun?" Tadokoro noticing the petrified boy.

Souma turned to Erina. "Let's go-"

"No."

Audience the looked at another strange development of the night.

"I did not even say anything yet."

"You were going to say, Let's have another Shokugeki with the same conditions and in case you win I would tell you that your food is delicious"

"tsk ..."

"..."

"But, with the bet she can not lie, if she would say it was delicious it means she really thinks so, Yukihira "

" Oh! It spoke well Takumi "

" Really"Hayama spoke out of the mouth.

"Uh," Kurokiba agrees.

"Truth" Alice giving her vow in the conversation.

"Al-di-ni-kun ..."

Another chaos of innumerable incidents occurring that night that would remain in the students' history occurred, this time the victim was Takumi.

While Erina was snorting and arguing against Takumi. Kurokiba, Hayama and Souma briefly joined.

"That was almost"

"If Alice-ojou discovered this ..."

"I do not want think about it"

"She definitely stay on our feet for a long time, especially in its Kurokiba"

"..."

A few months ago, on a night like any other, Hayama and Kurokiba were returning to the elite ten for paperwork, _great paperwork_. They had a detour due to an emergency and were passing in front of the Nakiris mansion until... a figure left there, but that person was someone they did not expect to find at that moment.

"Hey" Souma greeted them.

The pair looked at him analyzing "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some documents for Nakiri."

Kurokiba's gaze grew in curiosity and through the gap in the story.

"That's weird. Alice-ojou said that Erina-ojou wanted to be alone so she left the office and even released Hisako. "

Hayama knew the same information, but not by Kurokiba, but by another source.

"And what are you doing?" Souma trying to change the subject

"Going back to the paperwork ..."

"I have too. Let's go together. "

Souma was looking for some logical explanation to explain why she left the Nairis mansion.

A smile grew on Hayama's lips. "When did it begin?"

Souma thought to dodge this question, but how had it come to that point? "A few months ago"

Hayama and Kurokiba looked at him impressed because they had not noticed anything during that time.

"I never imagined you together"

"Neither do I"

"Ojou says the opposite"

"Really?"

"Uh" Kurokiba nodding.

Souma sighed. "Can you keep it a secret?"

They nodded in agreement and nodded.

Hayama and Kurokiba were standing in the same place thinking about something, wondering if they should share a certain secret that was very similar to his situation.

"Uh? Are not they going?"

"Yukihira-" the two of them together at once surprised, exchanging glances thinking _Impossible? He too...?_

A secret has been transformed into 3 distinct secrets that the trio shared among them.

It was about 4 in the morning, most of the party-goers were sitting playing cards in the coffee pot or lying down asleep after so much action. Some were simply observing the situation as they dismounted. But Ishiki was still jolly and jumping with his naked apron ... _Does not he get tired?_ it was a recurring thought at night.

After Takumi receives a small sermon from Erina and certain high-impact events take place that night. Souma was still aiming to create a better meatball than Erina could say, _delicious._

"Souma, this is the room I can not eat any more"

"This time I can, wait"

"... so this is the last" sighing

Erina was staring at the redhead chef cooking trying to raise the taste of her meatball after several attempts. That red hair that showed presence wherever it was, those eyes that have a flame every time they cook, their animation during the process and...

 _"But nakiri-san, why the Yukihira?"_

 _ **Because ...**_

 _"If you know exactly what where this going, it's no funny"_

 _"I'll definitely make you say my food is delicious"_

 _"The Nakiri is my"_

 _"it's delicious or awful?"_

 _ **"...that day he arrived at the castle I reigned...**_

 _"I can prepare anything?"_

 _"Anything as long as I have egg on the plate"_

... **_he_** _ **changed my world.**_

A small plate on the table made her go back to reality, the next attempt at Souma's meatball.

Maybe it was because she was tired or at last finding it tasty, she elegantly looked at him ...

Souma's vision was captured by Erina, her blond hair brightened much more than the day during that moment, those eyes seemed to attract theirs naturally and a warm smile addressed to him brought a wonderful feeling.

 _ **If anything changed ... it was that I finally understood who Nakiri Erina has become for me since our first date until today.**_

* * *

I waiting reviews... Thanks for reading!

The next chapter comes out the next wednesday, if not the other wednesday.


End file.
